


Let's Dance Beneath the Stars. My Love, Let's Dance Among Them

by earthismyhome



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthismyhome/pseuds/earthismyhome
Relationships: Christine Chapel & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Christine Chapel & Spock, Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura, Nyota Uhura & Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Let's Dance Beneath the Stars. My Love, Let's Dance Among Them

They say that every good relationship starts with a friendship. In Nyota Uhura's case, she had no idea how technically correct that saying would be.

***

Lieutenant Nyota Uhura loved being on the Enterprise. She loved her job as communications officer, loved hearing the sound of alien languages rolling in her earpiece and off her tongue. She loved the excitement of being in space and working with the bridge crew through dangers and conflicts and routine maneuvers. 

Late one free evening, after performing yet another one of the impromptu serenades the Enterprise crew counted themselves lucky to enjoy, the Lieutenant sat in a rec room with First Officer Spock playing a protracted game of tri-dimensional chess. 

"It is late, Uhura. Would it not be advantageous for you to concede the game, and gain the opportunity for a longer period of sleep?"

Uhura had known Spock long enough to recognize the slight raise of his left eyebrow in tandem with the small upward quirk of a corner of his mouth that signified friendly teasing. She smiled.

"Now wouldn't you like that? You're not getting rid of me that easily. Besides, you're one to talk! When's the last time you had a proper night's sleep?"

"Vulcans do not require—"

"Yes, yes, Spock, I know. Vulcans do not require the same quantity of sleep as humans, and meditation often suffices to fulfil the need for rest. You've said those exact words to me _many _times."__

__In the privacy of the near-empty break room, Spock allowed himself a small smile._ _

__"I nonetheless appreciate your concern for my well-being, despite its unnecessarity. And you, Lieutenant, how have you been?"_ _

__She knew he used her formal title to offset the asking about her state of being, a state which could very well be so humanly emotional._ _

__"I've been well, Spock. My current state is adequate."_ _

__"Adequate?"_ _

__She considered for a moment, and used the pause in the conversation to move a knight._ _

__"Yes, adequate. I'm satisfied with my life. I enjoy what I do, I feel fulfilled, I'm helping to make a difference in this Universe. Being out here, exploring the unknown, it's all I've ever wanted and more. The adventure, the excitement! It's just... I feel like I've reached a point in my life where I want someone to share it with."_ _

__"I may be misunderstanding you, but do you not share these experiences with your fellow crewmembers?"_ _

__"Not like that, Spock. I mean something more serious, more intimate. A... relationship. Someone to come home to after a long day, someone who's there through the good and the bad, the ugly and the beautiful. I'm happy with the life I've built, now I want someone to share that happiness with."_ _

__Spock was a romantic at heart, though he'd never admit it. The emotion involved in her words made him uncomfortable, and something distant shifted in his gaze._ _

__"You know what I mean, I'm sure you do. I've seen the way you look at our captain, and it doesn't take a telepath to know what you're thinking when you do." Uhura sighed, and looked off into the distance, thinking. How could he understand? Ah. She lay her hand on the table, palm upwards, careful not to touch his hands as she slid hers towards him. Spock's expression was quizzical, hesitant. Then, he very carefully rested his hand on her arm, allowing his natural touch telepathy to receive the message that was so hard for him to understand when it was in words. He looked up, eyes intense, and withdrew his hand. Uhura could see the green blush involuntarily creeping up his face. He understood; she wasn't a communications officer for nothing._ _

__"You speak of love." His voice barely hid something he tried very hard to conceal._ _

__"Yes, I speak of love. I know that's not something you're entirely comfortable with but it's something I desperately want. There's plenty of pretty girls on this ship and I haven't gotten to really properly know any of them. I hope if I start, then I can find what I'm looking for."_ _

__She looked at him, and the softness in her eyes softened something in his._ _

__"I wish you luck in your endeavor. Truly, may you find what you seek."_ _

__"Thanks, Spock."_ _

__They played a couple moves in silence._ _

__"Is it really that obvious?" Spock asked. Uhura burst out laughing._ _

__"Mister Spock, if only you knew. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Captain's way more obvious about it anyway."_ _

__Her chess opponent raised an eyebrow in a mixture of surprise and what the communications officer could've sworn was alarm. "The captain?"_ _

__"Ahhh, Spock," she sighed, shaking her head in laughter. "Again, if only you knew."_ _

__They continued their game of chess._ _


End file.
